Pequeño Gigante
by iusoG ninneT
Summary: Kageyama había oído muchas veces sobre el Pequeño Gigante. ¿Quién no lo había hecho? Era el mejor spiker que se hubiera conocido. Todos sabían quién era el Pequeño Gigante y él había pensado que dicho jugador jamás se vería superado, mucho menos por alguien de instituto. Realmente lo pensaba. Hasta que conoció a Hinata.


**N/A: ¡Saludos! Soy Tennin Gosui y soy nueva en Fanfiction. Decidí compartir aquí uno de mis drabbles, el cual espero les guste. Agradecería opiniones ^^**

* * *

 **PEQUEÑO GIGANTE**

Kageyama había oído muchas veces sobre el _Pequeño Gigante_. ¿Quién no lo había hecho? Era el mejor _spiker_ que se hubiera conocido. Todos sabían quién era el Pequeño Gigante y él había pensado que dicho jugador jamás se vería superado, mucho menos por alguien de instituto.

Realmente lo pensaba.

Hasta que conoció a Hinata.

De acuerdo, no había decidido que Hinata sería un excelente jugador apenas lo conoció. De hecho, en un principio, no podían estar cerca el uno del otro sin pelear. Fue con el paso del tiempo que Kageyama observó más cosas... Hinata Shouyou era muy diferente a él, pero había algo que los unía, algo que significó la conexión más férrea de su relación. ¿Qué era eso? La total entrega de Hinata al volleyball. Era el tipo de persona que realmente ponía el corazón en la cancha y que era auténticamente feliz solo pudiendo jugar su deporte amado.

Si Kageyama mal no recordaba, era la persona que más amaba el volleyball de todas las que él había conocido. Estaba mucho más allá de la derrota y el fracaso. Eso solo lo volvía más fuerte y más optimista. Era... extraño.

Ese chico realmente podía volverse un monstruo.

Kageyama mismo planeaba volverse el mejor setter de la historia y, pensaba, era un milagro haber coincidido con Hinata. El poder armar jugadas para él y el que Hinata confiase de esa forma instintiva en su _setter_ era... Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero... era algo maravilloso. Era algo que lograba que la adrenalina hiciera estragos en él. Era algo que lograba que sintiera emoción real y gozo sincero en la cancha. Y era algo preocupante, también, lo cual notó el día que su cerebro le dijo que armase una jugada para el otro _spiker_ y sus brazos no parecían querer obedecer. Al final, hizo lo que tenía que hacer, pero el primer acto reflejo había sido armar una jugada para Hinata.

El pelinaranja ni siquiera había pedido el balón esa vez, pero Kageyama lo había sentido... Había sentido esa presencia monstruosa correr como una tempestad hacia la red... y esa presencia lo había atraído, como si Hinata fuera un imán del cual el balón no quería separarse jamás.

Empezó a sospecharlo entonces..., que Hinata podía llegar a ser el próximo Pequeño Gigante.

No obstante, el día que se encontraron con Ushiwaka y éste dijo que los jugadores de Aoba Johsai eran débiles, a excepción de Oikawa, Hinata dio un paso al frente. Él, quien se escondía tras Kageyama ante un oponente intimidante, se acercó a Ushiwaka. Y sus ojos brillaban como dos luceros dispuestos a matar. Saltó. Saltó e interceptó el balón que Ushiwaka iba a tocar, demostrando de qué estaba hecho. El corazón de Kageyama se contorsionó de emoción en ese instante. Un temblor de ansiedad quiso sacudir su cuerpo y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, porque podían _vencer_. _Podían vencer... Podían ser los más grandes. Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía..._

Esa noche, cuando se despidió de Hinata y éste le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante, cayó en la cuenta de que lo que le había dado valor al pelinaranja para hacer aquello fueron las palabras de Ushiwaka hacia los jugadores de Aoba Johsai. Cierto. Cuando todos los buenos jugadores miraban hacia abajo a quienes vencían, Hinata los respetaba. Al margen de quienes le ganaban y quienes perdían contra Karasuno, él respetaba a todo aquel que entregaba todo en la pista. A todo aquel que entendía la palpitación extraordinaria del corazón de quien ama lo que hace. Para Hinata, eso parecía ser lo más importante. Era incapaz de pisar al caído y repudiar a quien le había vencido. Él decía a los vencidos que se levantaran y que les daría la revancha. Él decía a los ganadores que la próxima vez, definitivamente, les robaría la victoria.

Eso... Eso era lo que le volvía un Gigante. Y, a ese paso..., con el avance del tiempo, Hinata podría llegar, incluso, a _superar_ al Pequeño Gigante.

Kageyama nunca había conocido personalmente al famoso jugador, pero cuando llegó la medianoche y seguía pensando en el brillo feroz de los ojos de Hinata, se dijo que ni el mismísimo Pequeño Gigante podría jamás superar a _su_ Pequeño Gigante.

 **F I N**

 **19/11/2015**


End file.
